Sethie's Secret
by Daggerella
Summary: Sethie discovers he has more fashion choices than he thought.


"You know, it's not fair," Seth sighed as he stared off into the middle distance, mindlessly watching people filtering in and out of the stores as he, Dean and Roman endured yet another seemingly endless mall signing.

"_What's _not fair?" Dean asked quizzically, looking over at him from his seat at the signing table.

"Women...they get all the good clothing options, man...it's not fair. I mean, when men dress up, we get to wear suits. Borrrriiing. And meanwhile, women get...everything else." he said, waving an arm in the general direction of all the stores around them.

Leaning over in his chair, Dean tucked his head in close to Seth's ear and said quietly, "So, are you saying you wish you could wear women's clothing or something?"

Without even thinking, Seth reached under the table and cuffed Dean's thigh, eliciting a short growling chuckle from him. "Remember, people can see you, Sethie," Dean said before sitting back up nonchalantly and greeting the next fan. A moment later he couldn't resist sneaking a quick look over at Seth, who was noticeably more distracted than before.

The next time there was a lull in the line, Seth felt the need to lean over to Dean and add, "No, fucker, I just meant that women are fucking catered to. I mean look, Victoria's Secret," he said, pointing to a store directly across from where they were sitting. Where's the Victoria's Secret for men, huh? Maybe I want nice underwear that makes _my_ shit look good, you know," he said, running his hand up to his crotch in his skintight jeans, "and just where am I supposed to get that? That's right, _nowhere_, which is exactly my point. So there." he replied snottily, sticking his tongue out at him.

Dean had to put his head down and partly cover his face to conceal the inappropriately huge grin that broke across it. He ran his hand down over his mouth, catching his bottom lip and pulling it down while giving Seth a look that made his insides quake and his cock shift in its tight confines.

After the signing was finally over, they headed back to the hotel for a few hours' wait until the Raw taping. As they each got their hotel pass keys at the reception desk and went to get in the elevator, Dean pulled back on Seth, telling Roman to go ahead of them. Seth looked nervously at Dean, but knew better than to ask. They waited for the next empty elevator and Dean pushed him on roughly. Once the doors closed, he was on Seth, pushing him up against the smooth glassy wall, his face squished there as Dean held him by the hair, bucking his hard dick into Seth's round ass.

"I got a surprise for you, slut," he growled harshly in his ear, making Seth tremble against the glass as they ascended and the bell rang. As soon as the doors started to open, Dean pulled back and coolly walked out onto their floor like nothing had happened. Seth staggered out, hair askew, looking half-drunk.

"Looks like my room's this way, and your room's that way," said Dean, looking at Seth with a cocky smirk. "And hey, Seth," he said, "remember, _it's a secret_." Seth looked down at his room key, unable to comprehend what it was and what he was supposed to do with it. Dean walked over to him and grabbed his face, kissing him quickly but intensely, his tongue violently invading Seth's mouth. He jumped at the suddenness of it, and before he knew it Dean had turned away and was walking up the hallway, whistling.

Seth stared blankly as he watched Dean walk away, his insides roiling furiously. He grabbed his luggage and hustled into his room. Once he was inside, he threw everything down and dove face-down onto the bed, both hands gripping his crotch. He humped against them as he groaned.

Dean always knew just the right buttons to push, but he wasn't a pushover by any means. Seth knew he wasn't going to let him have whatever it was he had in store until he decided it was time. It was always the waiting, the torturously delicious anticipation that absolutely killed him, and Dean was an expert at making him wait until he was practically frothing at the mouth to get to his cock before he would finally let him have it. Seth continued to whine and groan until his phone went off.

Seth looked at it. It was from Dean.

*text* stop touching that cock Sethie...you know that's mine

Then, a moment later:

*text* RIGHT?

He wanted an answer. With shaky hands, Seth typed back:

*text* Yes Dean, I'm sorry Dean, I won't touch I promise.

He hit send, swallowing hard. He waited for a few minutes for a response, but got nothing. Dean was stringing him along just like he always did, and the effect it had on Seth had not diminished one bit. He loved the suspense, the surprise, the violence. The beautifully intense orgasms that turned him inside out. Before Seth knew it he had his hand down his pants and was stroking his cock, eyes closed, lost in that fantasy world for a brief moment. Something snapped in his head and he sat up like he had been caught, even though he was alone in the room. He tried to shake it off and decided to open one of his suitcases.

He lifted it up onto the bed and laid it down, unzipping the large front pocket. Immediately he saw a flash of shiny pink and wondered for a second if he had someone else's bag. But as he flipped the flap back he saw that it was a small Victoria's Secret bag. He looked around as though someone might be spying on him, but then grabbed it and looked inside. On top of a bunch of pink tissue paper was a hand-scrawled note (written on the back of the receipt, classy).

It said : Put them on now, and don't tell anybody...

Seth felt dizzy for a moment, then shook his head and pulled out the tissue paper, reaching in and pulling out a pair of bright red panties. He laughed as he held them up, calling Dean countless terrible names in his head as he examined them. They were made entirely of lace, and they were the kind that were supposed to only cover the upper half of the girl's ass. He blushed as he imagined what they were going to look like on his already-stellar behind. Dean was definitely an ass man, there was no doubt about that.

Seth wasted no time in stripping naked and stepping into the delicate lace undies, pulling them up over his hips and then struggling with exactly how far up into his ass crack they were supposed to ride, finally resorting to standing on the edge of the tub in the bathroom to check it out for himself in the mirror. Finally he turned back around to see that his raging hard-on was barely being held back by the lace, the top couple inches sticking out over the top. He stuffed it back in, and it promptly popped back out, begging for attention. He sighed in frustration as he realized he was going to have to wear this lacy torture device while he was on television and in front of thousands of people live. Oh, and in front of Dean the whole time. That bastard knew what he was doing, but Seth fucking loved him for it.

When it was finally time for the show, Seth was going crazy. The unfamiliar undergarment rubbed at him in an entirely different way, and the lace was rough yet delicate at the same time, rubbing in his ass crack each time he moved. At one point he knew his cock had broken free of the panties and he thought he might have a wardrobe malfunction on national tv. Fortunately his dick cooperated with him and stayed hidden, but the whole ordeal meant that he was blatantly hard the entire night, and got more than a few disgruntled looks from his opponents when he was in the ring and inadvertently rubbed it against them.

To make matters worse, several times throughout the night Dean looked over to him, holding his finger up to his lips in a "shh" motion and smirking briefly before delving back into character. Seth was about ready to burst and he began to seriously worry about accidentally cumming in his pants if he was hit in just the right spot. Fortunately he made it through the show without any further incident and once it was over, he hurriedly packed up his stuff, dying to get back to the hotel. He was still bent over in front of a bench in the locker room when Dean was suddenly behind him, pulling his ass roughly against his hardening bulge.

"Hey there," he said, watching Seth shake. "You're coming with me. Pick up your shit. Now." Seth grabbed everything and followed silently behind Dean all the way back to the hotel, his cock throbbing the whole time. When they got to their floor this time, Dean shoved Seth up the hallway toward his room instead of letting him go to his own.

Once they were in the room, Dean slapped everything out of Seth's hands and grabbed him by the shirt, ripping it over his head as he backed him toward the bed. When he had him right up against it, he said, "Take your pants off. Show me." He backed up slightly to give him room, eyeing him hungrily.

Seth shyly unzipped his pants, opening them to reveal the bright red lace, still damp from him sweating in them all night. He hadn't taken them off because Dean hadn't told him to. "Keep going," Dean said as he unzipped his own pants and pushed everything down, exposing his beautiful fat cock and gripping it tightly. Seth turned around and bent forward, pulling his pants down, careful not to pull the panties down too. Once he had his pants down to his knees, Dean put a hand on his back, holding him down, bent over.

Seth heard Dean groan and felt him rubbing the head of his cock against his ass crack, savoring the feeling of the sexily textured lace on his sensitive tip. He slapped Seth's ass several times, making him cry out in anticipation. Before Seth could recover from the stinging slaps, he felt cold lubricant being spread into his ass, quickly becoming warm and slippery. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that his wait was about to be over.

Dean pulled the panties off to the side and held them hooked in his thumb, using the other hand to slide his cock into Seth's waiting ass. Seth let out a satisfied cry as Dean's cock bored into him, sending blindingly hot waves through his body and making him start to sweat again. Dean was worked up, not wasting any time getting into a forceful rhythm, pounding Seth's slick tunnel as he kept his eyes on Seth's ass, squeezing his cheeks hard around his cock as he thrusted.

Dean started to claw at Seth's back, drawing a loud growl out of his throat. "Yeah, fuck me hard," Seth pleaded, bucking back needily against him. Dean reached around and pressed his palm against Seth's raging hard cock, still somehow inside the panties, pushing in on it. Seth groaned this time, and began to hump against Dean's hand as Dean plowed into that sweet tightness over and over.

"Mmm, I knew that ass would look good in these. That salesgirl was right." Dean snarled, picking up the pace of his thrusting. "So fucking good..."

Seth couldn't take any more. The combination of the cock in his ass and the luscious sensation of the lace between Dean's hand and his own pulsing dick pushed him straight over the edge. With a loud whine his cock pulsed harder and he filled the panties with his hot load, the wetness spreading all over the front of them.

Dean shot off as soon as Seth started to cum, his asshole contracting around Dean's length. He shouted hoarsely as he emptied himself deep inside Seth's gripping ass, collapsing against his back, chest heaving, trying to catch his breath. Once they had calmed down somewhat, Dean pulled out and flopped down next to Seth on the bed.

Dean looked over at Seth, who was still breathing heavily, eyes glazed, staring up at the ceiling. He rolled over next to him and pulled Seth's face to his. He kissed him tenderly, snuggling against him, and said, "If you wanted options, babe, all you had to do was ask."


End file.
